This invention relates generally to luggage and travelware, and more particularly to an improved carrying case which is combinable with a new foldable garment bag carried on the exterior of the carrying case.
While the advantages of soft-sided luggage and separate compartments in soft-sided luggage for larger outerwear garments such as suits are known and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,448, and while the use of separate garment bags and carrying cases in combination has also been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,835, restrictions placed upon luggage size, particularly in airplanes, and the general desire to make personal accessory containers more compact, has created a need for new and improved luggage and travelware.
In applicant's pending application Ser. No. 211,424, a combination tote bag-garment bag assembly is shown wherein access to the inner tote bag is not hindered by attaching the garment bag partially around the outside of the tote bag.
While the above-described luggage performs its intended purpose, a business person carrying documents and/or office equipment and accessories has heretofor been required to carry a separate attache case in addition to a carrying case (sized to fit underneath an airplane seat) and a garment bag which may be hung in a closet compartment of an airplane or other means of conveyance. Also, combination carrying cases and garment bags heretofor known have been combinable only with the aid of additional rings, hooks, buckles, etc. attached to the carrying case. It is therefore desirable that a garment bag combinable with a carrying case be adapted for attachment to the case without modification of the same.
It is therefore an object of the invention, generally stated, to provide a new and improved garment bag which is combinable with a carrying case including both facilities for storing business materials and clothing materials.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved garment bag which may be maintained in a half-folded condition and combined in such condition with a carrying case.